


A Promise of Help

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 9 of Keysmashblog's This Might Help Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise of Help

**Author's Note:**

> Huge monster thanks to Missus_T for all of her help this week

Lydia knew that she couldn’t go home. She had to try, but what she wasn’t sure of was how she could help - if she could help at all. Scott’s concern gave her the glimmer of hope that she needed to try. He had never reached out to her like this before. Any other time it was for Stiles’ sake. This - this, though, was different. He was offering to help her when she needed it no matter what. That was the trust and promise she needed to be strong and do what she could.

Scott cared about her and was willing to help. No matter what.


End file.
